He Came for Me : Mars
by NecchiFresca
Summary: *Revised! Extra added to Chapter 1! * Yuchiro-san s been acting wierd lately, and these dreams he's been having!?! whats going on! and whats Rei have to do with his dreams.by the way, there is no yaoi in this beileve it or not! thats your clue!


Yuuchiro slummed over and pulled the sheets about his body. His head had been acheing and the twinge was becomeing an annoying everyday occurance. These headaches were even beginning to interfere with his everyday activities at the shrine. He grunted and fliped again, burring his face into the pillow. What was worse though, was the dreams he'd been haveing lately.  
  
Yuuchiro turned once more, fidgeting as he recalled his last dream. Every night he'd woken up panting and bathed in sweat. Everynight for almost a week now! He lifted a hand to his brow and wiped the sweat that accumulated there. He could remember every detail , in its gravest of intamacy.  
  
A man, blonde, and panting, above him. A man!! Yuuchiro cringed and groaned. Why was he dreaming of a man. Scenes form last nights dream filtered into his thoughts, playing evily on the edges of his mind. This man had played with him, tuged on his dark black hair and pulled him in for a kiss.This blonde man had molded against his body , had made him feel so utterly breathless, but... IT WAS A MAN!!  
  
Yuuchiro lightly cried into his palms, hopeing to stop the forbodeing droplets. He'd never taken intrest in a man before, never! Could it be, that maybe , just maybe he was...g..ga..no!  
  
He wasn't,he couldnt be!He balled his fists in to the pillow and grunted trying to lift himslef up.He wasnt gay! Atleast not if he could help it! Denial buzzed through his brain, makeing his head ache more. He whimpered before falling back onto his bed. His body glistened in the dim light. He'd over worked himslef again.Rei-san and the old priest had been sure he was running a fever, although he wasn't , they still urged him off to bed, to sleep. If anything, sleep was the last thing Yuuchiro wanted.  
  
****************  
  
Rei sat quietly before the fire. She sighed, "Nothing today.." It was strange, she felt nothing from the fires,and yet she herself had this awful feeling, this omnious feeling. She remained seated on the wooden floors;perhaps, another go at it.  
  
****************  
  
He groaned and lifted off the bed once more. He felt dizzy, sick, and incredibly shaken. His body was betraying him, or, he thought, was he betraying his body? Yuuchiro cringed and sat up. He pulled on his clothing and manuvered off the bed.  
  
Standing up wasn't the best idea. His head now pounded ferociously, and a loud sound seemed to echo through his ears, pierce his mind. He brought his hands to each side of his temple and groaned, trying desprately to soothe the pain, to stop the noise. His body sank, a darkness overcomeing all light and there he lay, still against the warm floor.  
  
*****************  
  
Rei chilled, the fire was warm and yet she felt cold? She weaved her finger through her hair and lifted her knees to her chest. She watched the fire, it's crackle and flow. It was so beautiful, so raw and filled with emotion. Why was that so hard to explain. The fires dance reflected in her eyes and played against her features. Still that chill seemed to fill the air in the room, perhaps she too was getting sick. 'Dammit,' she thought, 'Yuuchiro's catching!'  
  
She lifted a finger to her nose and sniffled. A loud thump startled her, sending her legs inot a quick sprwal. She looked around. The sudden noise had come as such a shock she'd let herself frighten. She eyed the corners of the room, and then the fire dwindleing before her.  
  
'Yuuchiro!'  
  
She'd almost forgotten of his feverish state. She quickly lifted to her feet and in a slow sprint headed out of the room.  
  
She rounded the halls fairly qucikly and sliped into yuuchiros room. She darted violet eyes about, befdore finding him sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Yuuchiro!"  
  
She sank to his aid. She slipped her hands over him and tried her best to pull him up. He was cold. She tucked her hands under one arm and pulled.  
  
"Yuuchiro..ugh"  
  
She grunted as she struggled. The shirt he had so haphazardly draped onto his body hung loosly around his shoulders, makeing Rei's effort all the more difficult. The shirt continualy caught in her grasp , straining her tugs.  
  
Yuuchiro for the most part looked so solem. His face in such a sleepy dreamy state.He looked diffrent some how...  
  
Rei huffed against him, despite her strong will, it was hard to lift a man of Yuuchiros gurth. She had ehr arms tightly wrung around his upper arm, his bicep playing against her bosom. She blushed. She hadn't thought of that, until now. It felt strange there. Nestled so snuggly between her. Her thoughts wavered slightly before shakeing the perverse little ideas and squareing her feet.  
  
She gave a strong heave and he seemed to take off the ground. She hadnt quite expected the cling, as he flew forward and draped against her. He was heavy. His arms had falled about her sides, and she pushed herself againsthim to balace out. The novement had stirred him slightly,she saw. He groaned and trembled against her.  
  
************************  
  
Such a strange thought,feeling, place?  
  
Yuuchiro cried out. He couldnt see. His mind reeled and his body felt so light. He wanted to see. He could feel something, soft hot, incontrast ,agaisnt him. He wanted to see.  
  
************************  
  
"Yuu..Yuuchiro?"  
  
She blinked a bit as he slowly pulled onto his own weight.  
  
She watched as he slothishly came too. He turned slowly, eyeing his bed. SHe watched , worried at first and then in outright anger.  
  
"What's wrong with you! We told you to stay in bed! Are you stupid!Your LUCKY I stayed home ! What were you thi.."  
  
He turned to her , his gaze somehow made her chill. He looked, felt diffrent. She stutered abit before finishing off ina miffed whisper.  
  
"...wer..were you thinking..."  
  
He stared at her, features flat and unflailing.  
  
She felt horribly uncomfortable. He seemed to empty. She nervously looked past him and huffed.  
  
"G..Get back in bed.."  
  
He shifted his eyes slowly and gave the bed a quick glance, and then returned to his stright stare. It was funny, she figured, how his hair seemed to have lifted. SHe could see his face so well, the swaet must ahve caught in it or something.  
  
Yuchiro stood there, quiet, watching her ,never once makeing any movents ecept thsoe that seemd only human, a quick breathe or a blink. She felt herself tremble, and quickly wrqpped ehr arms about herself. He had been stareing at her..there. She hadnt notcied,not untilt thay little chill stung her nervs. She never thought to turn and leave, it didnt seemd possible..if anyhing she felt frozen. His eyes darted about her face and body boldly. Still, however, no signs of emotion tickled his feature. This wasnt Yuuchiro.  
  
The light blue blouse pooled against his arms, and shoulder. It's front hang loosely about his sides, allowing every little mucle gleam. The boxers he wore were fairly rag tag ugly things. But Rei ha only ever seen womans underwear. This was diffrent form anything lacey even remotly sexy. Plain , plaid, shorts. His legs strong...she'd sen his legs before... She drifted abck to his chest, and as ahrd as she tired to keep inconspicuos, she blushed. He was...okay looking.  
  
He blush had been overly evident. and he chuckled softly. The gesture made her falter. He was grinning. Yuuchiro...grinned?  
  
She wanted to scream, buther voice caught as her eyes caught against the curved lips. Yuuchiro doesnt grin, not like that. It felt so arrogant so deserveing of some overly empowering comment, she stilled.  
  
Yuuchiro slipped forward and against Rei. She didnt move. Despite his touch, she didnt move. Why? Her mind screamed for an answer, a word to fit her now all to apparent betrayl. Yet her body was what made her snuggle even closer. She burned as the internal struggled pricked her nervs. She hadnt paid much attention, her body pressed against his. He had managed to slip the top of her little priestess top down, and was now sofly presing fingers into her back.  
  
It all felt so sureal. Rei pressed her cheek agaisnt his arm's bicep and melted at his touch. Her mind forze as the realization that the tender touches sprinkled acorss her back were. She couldnt read it, couldnt really be sure, but she knew, it was a symbol, a very important symbol. Yuuchiros fingers dipped over a shoulder blade and across the small of her back, curving to meet angels. He slipped his hand further downwards,and pressed against Rei.  
  
Tiny thoughts echoed through her. Hhe mind had stopped screaming, had stopped resisting. She turned and pressed her lips against his arm. Hi shirts sleeve palyed against her nose and closed eyes.  
  
A smile graced his face...  
  
"I've missed you.."  
  
Rei could no longer breathe smoothly, thoughts reeled her mind, no, not thoughts, more like, tiny episodes. Everything played so quickly, that grin that quiet look...  
  
She nodded against his arm.  
  
"Gods, how I've missed you."  
  
She slipped finger though her hair beore grabing a fist full and tugging her back. She winced.  
  
He wobled slightly but slipped dow agianst her neck and nibbled. His grip on her hair tightened making her arch her neck toward his lips. She felt her body ripple. She hadnt felt liek this for so long. Her body a slave to this mans brutal touch..she missed thsi touch...  
  
She gaspednd arched slightly more, his grip on her hair loosening...  
  
  
  
Okies  
  
Blah lah disclaimer....  
  
Anyways for those of you have read this, you can bet that i didnt wait for that one extra review.. eh! I'ma rebel dammit, i break my own rules! ^-^  
  
anyways i wasnt to happy with teh way i had ended thsi the forst time, it made thinsg harder to write so i changed it, no that the much, we're getting all steamy thou! he he, next update should defenitly have soem sex, so for all my fellow ecchi, i promise it's comeing!  
  
Arigtou for all your kind remarks!  
  
I knwo theres proly alot of spellinge errors so i 'm posting ot anywa, i'm not a big fan of going over my work 5 or 6 tiems. or even 2 for that matter, so just deal, i'll give it a one over later! Ja ne! 


End file.
